DE 10 2007 002 153 B3 describes an electromagnetic drive for a pressure control valve. Due to tolerances of component parts or a specific selection of materials, a dispersion of the magnetic force is inevitably caused which makes it necessary to adjust the magnetic force after assembly of the electromagnetic drive. DE 10 2007 002 153 B3 describes a mechanical adjustment wherein, with the aid of a setting screw, the bias force of a spring is set so that a specific additional magnetic force must be applied to move the armature from a first end position into a second end position. A disadvantage of said adjustment is that there is once set a constant biasing force which then will be effective in each operational state of the electromagnetic drive, irrespective of the amount of the respective magnetic force. The solution described in DE 10 2007 002 153 B3 also requires an additional component part, such as a spring.